narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoru Sarutobi
Background Satoru is a shinobi from konohagakure, Personality Satoru typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess He rendered a person unconscious with a kick. Ninjutsu It’s unknown if he knows how to summon snakes but he taught Koharu. Nature Transformation Satoru knows Fire Release and Yin Release. Part I Academy Arc The newly-formed Team 3 is given the jōnin instructor, Satoru Sarutobi. To help them get to know each other, they all share something about themselves; Hanako wants to be Hokage; Koharu wants to be the strongest shinobi ever; Hanako blushes before revealing that she likes Koharu, but openly states she hates Ryoto; Satoru, despite it being his idea, refuses to tell them anything about himself, instead suggesting that they are all going to do great things. Later that day Koharu joins his new team on his way to the Hokage's office, where they're to be assigned their first mission. When Satoru explains that as new shinobi fresh from the Academy, they'll only receive low-rank missions at first. Koharu thinks they should just get those missions over with, so they can get higher ranked missions. The Hokage Hoki Senju overhears him and says no missions is something one just gets over with. Their first mission is to expel bandits from Ryūtan City . Genin Mission Arc The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Koharu displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that back in the day he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Koharu's one. Now prompted to display a new Technique Koharu opts for shock value and instead uses the Drilling Hand of Lightning Technique his signature move he made mimicing the chidori. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. This laughter prompts Koharu to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Koharu was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Tentō decides to show his Extreme: Shinobi card collection to Koharu who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Koharu that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Koharu realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. However: Koharu must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Koharu agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his grandpa — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Koharu rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Satoru who disapproves of the activity. Persuaded, Satoru allows Tentō to continue his training while in Ryūtan City which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Koharu gives Tentō his collectable Ninth Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who is known as the strongest, like Naruto Uzumaki. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Koharu again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Koharu asks Satoru to teach him cool tactics and moves. Satoru Sarutobi agree's and teaches it, but Koharu is unenthusiastic about his training. The next day, Koharu's friends notice his exhaustion, and Hanako assumes it has to do with training. Koharu continues training with Satoru, Hanako watching him from afar. The day has come, After five days Koharu is ready to spar with the Hokage. Who despite trying to play it down, is excited about it, earning Hanako's teasing. The Hokage invites the village to watch, as it might turn out to be interesting. Takumi Village Arc Elsewhere, the Ninth Hokage informs Satoru Sarutobi and Konoha's other jōnin that the Chūnin Exams are about to begin. Trivia *